


marina sucks tittes

by babylol



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack Fic, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, Watersports, bam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylol/pseuds/babylol
Summary: primadonna
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 8





	marina sucks tittes

one day gerard had to take a piss. “frankie i need to piss!” gee says. “okay! in my mouth” frank says. “daddy no!” he says as he pulls his cock out. frank kneels down onto his knees as he opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue. gerard releases his warm liquid “nnuhhhhh” he moans. frank drinks all the piss. “omg daddy! you drink my piss!” gee says. frank says, “nd it was delicious”. “can u fuck me daddy?” the older one says. “of course baby” frank says. then they have sex 

fin


End file.
